


Whiny Baby Boy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [189]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, whiny Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a wincest fic where Sam and dean are having sex and sam is being super whiny and impatient with dean being super dominant (but saying baby boy) but not mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiny Baby Boy

Dean rocked into Sam slowly, cherishing the feel of Sam around his cock.

It wasn’t every day that they got a chance to fuck, and Dean was going to enjoy tonight.

Sam was under him, on his back, mouth open. He panted and whined, trying to rock up to meet Dean, but Dean’s hands shot out and kept Sam’s hips pinned to the bed, as he fucked him long and slow.

“Dean! Dean, need you to go faster. Fuck, come on.” Sam moaned, pressing into Dean’s hands.

“Uh-uh, baby boy.” Dean grinned, continuing his pace. “I’m the one in charge right now. I’m going to enjoy this moment.”

“Dean, come on, fuck me faster, please.” Sam begged.

Dean angled his thrust, and watched as Sam’s face morph into bliss.

“Like that, baby boy? Like my cock hitting your prostate?”

“D-Dean…faster!” Sam moaned.

Dean refused to give into Sam, and fucked him at his own pleasure.

“Gonna fuck my baby as I please tonight. I’m gonna make sure that you can feel this when you go to bed. When you wake up. I’m gonna keep you filled Sammy.” Dean murmured, rocking into Sam, and grunting when he felt Sam clench a few times.

“Dean…” Sam grunted.

Dean grinned, laughing, and leaning down to kiss Sam. “My baby boy.” Dean murmured. “I’m in charge. Not you. And when I’m done with you, you’ll be screaming my name.”


End file.
